Rain on a Tin Roof
by dogpoker
Summary: Hermione's heart is broken by Seamus Finnigan for a Slytherin. Who will be there to help her mend? He was always right under her nose. One shotsong fic, PG13 just to be safe


Another one shot/song fic for summer...  
  
**Summary:** Hermione has been with Seamus Finnigan for a long time but when he breaks up with Hermione who will be there to comfort her?  
  
**Lyrics to**: Rain on a Tin Roof by Julie Roberts—I might have changed the lyrics a bit to make it go along with the story a little bit, so don't flame me for that.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Everybody knows that I own nothing of Harry Potter. That's why it's called fan fiction, because I'm a fan. Ner...  
  
**Rain on a Tin Roof**  
  
Hermione Granger tore up every page from her diary, every letter he ever wrote, every picture they ever took and every poem he ever wrote for her. Seamus Finnigan broke her heart for a Slytherin.  
  
Harry Potter looked at Ron Weasley. He felt bad for Hermione. Ron left for Hogsmeade. He was going to get something for Hermione to cheer her up. But Harry stayed. He waited by the stairs but he knew that Hermione wouldn't come down at all that night.  
  
_His eyes are green just like the ocean  
Is hot as a river free  
And now and then he gets the notion  
And he finds his way to me_  
  
The next morning Harry found himself still waiting, but Hermione wasn't that far. She was crying silently at the top of the stairs, inching her way down. Finally when she could be seen, Harry got up and shoved his hands in his pockets. Hermione gulped and wiped her tears away looking at Harry.  
  
"I've been waiting for you. Since yesterday," Harry said. Harry put out his hand and she grabbed it. He pulled her up and brought her close. Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes.  
  
_His love's like rain on a tin roof  
A sweet song of a summertime storm  
And oh, the way that it moves you  
It's a melody of passion ragin' on  
And then it's gone_  
  
Harry was always there to comfort her when someone had broke her heart, but this time he didn't just want to comfort her, he wanted her to be his finally. He pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione cried into his chest but then put her hands on his face and looked at him.  
  
_ He tells me he'll be back to see me  
Everytime he has to go  
And I keep wonderin' when that'll be  
Cuz with him ya never know_  
  
Harry looked at her and moved closer to her. The existing space between them slowly disappeared. He pressed his warm lips softly against her wet ones. Hermione pulled away slowly and then pressed her forehead against his.  
  
The hot tears were back but she was so happy at the same time, knowing that she had Harry. For so long he had kept inside that he was falling in love with his best friend. But Hermione knew all along, she was just waiting.  
  
_His love's like rain on a tin roof  
A sweet song of a summertime storm  
And oh, the way that it moves you  
It's a melody of passion ragin' on  
And then it's gone  
_  
That night the passion grew between the two. They hardly talked, but the body language they were giving to each other was so much more then words could ever explain.  
  
Hermione lay beside Harry half awake in her pajamas. The curtain around the four poster bed was closed, but there hadn't been any love making. They just wanted to be alone.  
  
_And just like a thirsty field  
I can't complain a bit  
Cuz I'm thankful for every single drop I can get  
_  
Seamus Finnigan walked into the dormitory and saw the curtain around Harry Potter's bed closed. He had something to tell Harry; that Ron got into a fight with Draco Malfoy. He knew Harry was just reading so her opened the curtain and saw Hermione lying next to Harry. Seamus became open mouthed. They were both asleep. Seamus shut the curtains.  
  
_His love's like rain on a tin roof  
A sweet song of a summertime storm  
And oh, the way that it moves you  
It's a melody of passion ragin' on  
And then it's gone  
_  
It didn't make sense to Seamus. He thought that Hermione would have been crying in her own dorm. He thought that she would plead for him to come back, instead she was lying in the bed next to his with one of his best friends.  
  
He sat on his bed realizing that leaving Hermione was a mistake. She was pretty much everything he wanted, but he left her. And how Harry Potter had her in his arms.  
  
_His love's like rain on a tin roof  
A sweet song of a summertime storm  
And oh, the way that it moves you  
It's a melody of passion ragin' on  
And then it's gone_  
  
But Harry Potter was perfectly happy and so was Hermione Granger. There was no other place they wanted to be, no other person they wanted to be with. They were happy with their selves and each other. 


End file.
